


Who We Really Are

by AssassinInRed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, I would have a breakdown too, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, boosted killers, for now, they're being hunted for sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinInRed/pseuds/AssassinInRed
Summary: “This place is controlled by what we call the entity, it's sort of like the god of this place and it’s been here for a very long time. Were not the first people to end up here and we won't be the last.” Feng told her softly, looking over at the man. “Every time you die, you forget. Then you remember only to forget again. It repeats until it’s broken you. Then you die and don’t come back.”“But why?” Nea whispers, feeling very cold and very confused. Feng reached out and took her hand.“Nobody knows.” Claudette whispered in a hushed tone. “We assume for amusement, or maybe another darker reason.”“That doesn’t matter. We can survive, as long as we work together.” Feng told her firmly, squeezing her hand. Nea squeezed back and felt her face grow a little warmer but she pushed the thought away. Then Feng reached out and took Claudette's hand too. “We are not alone here and that’s all that matters."More tags to be added.





	1. It all Begins Again

Nea stumbled through the thick fog, all she could see around her was forest. Her heart hammered in her chest as her panic began to rise; she had no idea where she was. Only moments ago she was running down the echoing corridors of an old asylum, a loud almost scream ripping through the air behind her and soon the had darkness consumed her. Then she was here, running through the mist veiled forest.  
Ducking behind a bush she took a deep breath, then another and another but she couldn't get her heart to calm itself. She looked around, her heart beating loudly in her head. Then she saw him. He was absolutely massive, with wide shoulders and a broad middle. Like a walking wall. Looking at him sent shivers down Nea’s spine and fear gripping at her soul.  
Then she saw what he was doing, he was walking towards a man who was on the ground. He was yelling, pleading for help, pleading for his life. Nea looked away when the large man lifted his arm into the air, a moment later there was a sickening yell of pain and the sloppy sound of a sharp heavy object cutting into a fleshy living thing. Nea was shaking with fear now, what was she going to do, he would find her here and then what? What would this man do to her?  
Nea didn't like the thought of finding out, she shook away the thoughts and began to make a plan. She would need to get out of these woods. She would pick a direction and run until she was out, then bring the police back to arrest this freak.  
She looked over to where the man was before but he was gone, and so was the guy on the ground. The only thing left was a pool of blood that was quickly soaking away into the earth. She whipped her head around when another load scream ripped through the air, what was happening here?  
She crouched and began to walk very close to the ground, a skill she didn’t know she had until now. She came to a small path, to the left was a small one story building and the path to the right was dark. She crouch walked towards the small disheveled shack. What was this small building? It looked like it was about to fall down at any moment. She crouched over to the open door and found it was nothing but an archway, the doorway on the opposite side had a pallet leaning against the door frame and there was a window on one side. In the very middle of the shack was a large machine.  
As Nea came closer a small Asian lady walked in the other door and straight over to the machine. She looked at Nea for a moment as the machine sputtered a little.  
“Nea?” Nea looked at the small woman, panic rising in her chest. This was all so crazy.  
“You know me?” Nea was beginning to feel dizzy as they pictured what the large monster of a man bring his weapon down on the innocent person, then she was the one in front of the monster. His evil smile and dark horrible eyes planning on how he would kill her. The whole world around her was becoming dark in a matter of moments. She remembered nothing, this horrible world she was in had stolen her memories from her and now she was going to lose her life too.  
“Nea, hey. Calm down. We can make it out of here. Please calm down.” The girl made her way over to Nea and had her sit against the wall. The world was spinning, her heart was beating too fast, she was going to die here. The small woman made Nea look up into her eyes.  
“Nea. My name is Feng Min, you don't know me right now but you will. You need to take some deep breaths, if you keep going you're going to have a panic attack. Deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth.”  
Feng gesture and took a deep breath. Nea quickly copied her several times in a row.  
“Are you feeling better? Are you with me?” Feng asked softly, smile on her lips. Nea nodded once, still breathing deeply. “Okay, we fix this machine and we can open the doors. After that we can go to a safe place. The Trapper, he’s going to try and kill us. We can avoid that if we work together, right? Can we work together?”  
“I don't understand, where are we right now?” Nea asked, her head was still spinning, she took more deep breaths waiting for an answer. Feng thought for a moment, her brown eyes wandering all over Nea’s face.  
“It’s a game, only the stakes are very high. We were kidnapped and put in a crazy walled in area with a killer. His name is the Trapper, and he’s trying to kill us.” She told her, Nea almost didn’t believe her but something in Feng's face and in Nea’s heart told her she wasn’t. Nea dropped her head between her knees and took several deep breaths, trying to get her head to stop pounding. “We need to fix this machine to get out. It’s a generator that powers the two gates. If we fix them and open the gate we can get out. That’s the only way.”  
Nea looked at the generator then at Feng again and finally she dropped her head back. Taking another deep breath before heaving herself up onto her feet, she reached out her hand and helped Feng to her feet as well.  
“Show me how to make it work. I’ll do my best to help you fix it.” Nea smiled at Feng weakly, she still felt like she might get sick but that could wait until all of this was over.  
“So we need to put the wires back together, then put all the parts back in order. Nothing is really wrong with any of the parts of things like that, it’s all still usable. It just needs some TLC” Feng explained moving over to the gen, Nea noticed a faint redness to her face but focused her attention on her task.  
“Okay.” Nea nodded, showing she was listening even if she had no idea what Feng was talking about.  
“You need to be very careful though. If you do a sloppy job the gen will blow up in your face.” Feng reach out and grabbed her hand before she could touch anything. Nea looked her in the eyes. “If you blow up the gen the Trapper will know where we are. He will come this way and try to kill us. So please, be careful. For your sake and mine.”  
Nea nodded sharply, she could do this. Feng nodded back, let go of Neas’ hand and went back to fixing her side of the generator. Nea picked a wire and went to work reconnecting it. Being very careful about what she was doing. Then she reconnected some parts and plugged them into other pieces. Soon the first cylinder was moving quickly, and the second was beginning to move. They worked in silence for a while before a loud scream rips through the air again, Nea shivered and looked to Feng.  
“Keep working.” Feng told her firmly. The generator was making a lot of sound now and Nea knew it was close but her heart was beating fast.  
“Feng, what is that?” Nea asked softly, as she stopped working. Feng kept working, her eyes focused and the last cylinder began to move. By now Nea’s heart was beating wildly and she was beginning to panic. She turned quickly to the door but it was too late. The Trapper was standing in the doorway, every part of Nea’s body was telling her to run but it was too late. Nea began to run, giving into her instincts and the Trapper was ready for it. He raised his weapon and lunged at her, Nea cried out in pain as it ripped into her shoulder. It tore her skin and muscles easily, leaving her arm basically unusable.  
She took off out of the building, pushing past the Trapper as he wiped his blade off; Feng fast vaulted out the window. Nea kept running, not looking behind her, she ran around a large hill and turned left when a wall rose up in front of her. She kept running until she saw a structure in the distance. The structure was a few walls that rose from the ground. They lined up to create a sort of room with several ways out. Nea didn’t know why it was there but she went for it, in one of the doors was a pallet standing straight up. Nea Ran through it, then out the other side. It looked like a few of these small weird structures were lined up to create a sort of maze of walls, doors and windows. Nea ducked behind a wall to try and catch her breath but her heart hammered in her chest. She knew she wasn’t safe here, she looked behind the wall and was shocked to see Trapper still chasing her. Bile rose in the back of her throat as she realized this might be the end. She moved to the side of the structure, maybe he hadn’t seen her yet. She could get away from him if she tried.  
He walked into the first part of the structure and Nea walked calmly around the outside, he walked right through to the other side and Nea quickly ran to the pallet. He turned around sharply and looked at her standing there. Nea’s heart hammered in her chest and he raised his weapon to smack her. She dropped the pallet quickly and it landed right on his head. Nea could tell he was stunned by the sound he made. She quickly ran staying within the structure and didn’t stop until she was on the other side of it. The sounds of a machine roaring to life echoed through the air, Feng had got the generator in the shack working while the Trapper chased Nea. She was glad, but now she had no idea where to go.  
On the other side she could see a pile of logs and on the other side of that, headed away from the shack was a large two story building. Nea had no idea what would be in there so she wasn’t about to find out. She moved into the trees on the other side of the maze of walls and towards the side of the building. There she could see a generator. Then a scream ripped through the air again and a generator on the opposite side of the building roared to life. Two down, how many more did they need? Nea began working on the generator in front of her. It would take so much longer now that she was alone, she hated working alone. It was quiet, except for her and the generator. If the Trapper came this way she would have to run, but where would she go? Into the building up there? Or towards the structures? She didn’t know.  
The Generator on the other side of the building sprang to life. Nea had no idea how many of these machines had to be fixed, so she would fix this one and figure it out after. Her shoulder ached and pulsed with pain but her mind whirled and she forced her fingers to move swiftly across the generator; attaching wires, parts and plugs. She needed to make it out of here and she would do it at any cost.  
A loud scream registered in her mind as the generator muffled all the sounds around her, including the moans and grimaces of pain that escaped her. The generator was about half way done when another man showed up, Nea stopped working and stood. She eyed him carefully as he approached her, holding his side and smiling through the pain.  
“Nea, thank goodness I found you.” He huffed, Nea could make out a faint stutter. “Please, help me with these injures.”  
She knew she should be skeptical of him but he seemed innocent enough.  
“I’m not sure how to help but I’ll give it a go if you help me back.” Nea mumbled softly, she had a feeling everyone she encountered was going to know who she was. “Just show me how.”  
“You’ve forgotten, right. Feng told me. I’m sorry. Just take these bandages and clean the area of blood. Then if you press down hard for about a minute the wound should close itself.” The man told her, lifting his torn shirt out of the way. Nea did as she was told, it took about a half a minute to clean the blood then it stopped and Nea pressed down hard. The man flinched and then the would closed. “I’m Dwight. Let me help you now.”  
Dwight did the exact same thing to her shoulder and soon the pain was gone.  
“This generator is about half way done, we should finish it before finding Feng.” Nea told him, dwight nodded and they began to work together. When the generator was about eighty-five Dwight stopped working.  
“We need to help Jason, that's the random this match.” Dwight moved over to her, then pointed to the main building. “That's the coal tower, finish this generator and meet me there. There is a gen in there we can do together. I have a feeling Feng will end up going down after I get the random. Go upstairs and to the back of the room, try and stay unseen after the generator pops.”  
“Okay, what happens if Feng goes down before its finished?” Nea felt a spike of worry for Feng, maybe she could help Feng?  
“We improvise and save her. Don’t worry, she can take care of herself. Just finish the generator.” Dwight ran off towards the front of the building and Nea got back to her job. Once it was fixed she ran to the main building.  
She went for the door just as Feng vaulted the window and let out a blood chilling scream. Feng had stepped right into a bear trap and it snapped closed around her ankle. Nea rushed over to her as Feng began to try to open the trap.  
“Oh shit, let me! Oh my god.” Nea was beginning to panic again, why was there a fucking bear trap here? She gripped the sides of the trap and pulled it open for Feng, she fell backwards but was able to get out.  
“We need to move. Now.” Feng reached out and grabbed Neas arm. Nea quickly put her arm around Feng and helped her stand.  
“Dwight said to meet him upstairs so we could do the generator.” Nea told her quickly, looking to the stairs up.  
“Let's go up but the Trapper might come this way. We can heal and if need be we can jump from the second floor.” Feng took a step and limped with a sharp intake of breath. “I hate trapper.”  
Nea pulled Feng flush to her side and half carried her up the stairs, blush very prominent on her cheeks. Feng was making all sorts of little noises and for some reason it was driving Nea insane. Once they reached the top of the stairs Nea pulled Feng behind some boxes and forced her to sit. She understood how to make the bleeding stop and she lifted Feng's long black tights. She assessed the wound and used the cloth dwight gave her to clean the blood up, soon it stopped bleeding and then putting pressure on it the wound closed after about a minute.  
“Jesus. Please tell me you’ll be able to walk. I don’t think I could carry you for long. Especially with someone chasing me, your not heavy of anything its… well…” Nea stopped talking, her face was so hot she thought it was about to melt off. Feng laughed, it was a soft bubbly laugh that made Nea’s heart flip.  
“I’ll be able to walk, just give me like five minutes. I can still compete, don't you worry.” Feng smiled, her cheeks were a dusty pink and it made Nea’s stomach roll in a very strange way. Nea smiled back softly, their eyes meeting. Then a pounding up the stairs made both Feng and Nea jump. Feng quickly shifted into a crouched position and Nea peaked around the corner. Dwight came running up the stairs, holding his side again and looking around in a panic. Nea stood and waved him over. He quickly joined them, both Feng and Nea helped heal Dwight's wounds. Once Dwight was healed they all began to work on the generator together, three of the cylinders were moving very fast by the time Trapper found them. Nea dashed away from the gen, hiding behind the boxes as Trapper made for Dwight and swung. Dwight managed to dodge and hit. Feng took off out the window, dropping down with a small grunt and taking off towards the trees. Nea stayed behind the boxes and watched as Dwight lead the Trapper back down the stairs. Nea’s heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn’t think. She stayed behind the boxes until the heartbeat was gone and she could think again. Returning to the generator she hoped Feng and Dwight were going to be okay. Feng reappeared as Nea was finishing the generator. In a matter of moments the gen was done and Nea was running after Feng. She stopped suddenly, thinking about what would happen once the last generator was done.  
“Feng” She called out, Feng was almost at the door by then and stopped to look at her with a confused face. “What happens when the last generator is fixed?”  
“Well, thats where everything gets a little intense. Once the last generator is fixed the two exit gates are powered, we open one or both of the doors and leave.” Feng told her, looking at her with sad eyes.  
“Then what?” Nea asked, afraid of the answer. Feng held out her hand with a smile, Nea took it on impulse and Feng squeezed softly.  
“It doesn’t matter, whatever it is we will face it together.” Feng told her and let go, Nea’s hand felt bear and cold. Nea followed Feng out the door and a loud scream made them stop. “That's a problem. Follow me, keep your head down. I’ll get the trappers attention and you get Dwight down.”  
Nea was confused, but before she could ask any questions Feng took off out the door and Nea followed close behind. Across the small yard in front of the building was Dwight, hanging by his shoulder on a hook and Nea felt her stomach roll at the sight. If she didn’t pull him down quickly he would probably go into shock and die. Nea quickly ran up to him, thinking only about getting him down and treating the wound. Running up to him she wasn’t sure if he was even awake on the hook, his eyes were closed and his body was limp.  
“Dwight?” She whispered softly. His eyes shot open, he quickly moved his arms up to pull himself up. Nea grabbed around his knees and lifted up. “Is it out?”  
“Yeah, lower me slowly please.” Nea slowly let go and he dropped down onto the ground, his knees gave way under him for a moment before Nea grabbed him. She wrapped an arm around him and he lifted his arm around her shoulders. They made their way to the main building and quickly up onto the second floor. Nea lowered Dwight onto the ground softly and moved to his side.  
“Why the fuck did he put you on a fucking meat hook?” Nea hissed, taking the cloth out of her back pocket as Dwight moved his shirt out of the way. Nea began whipping away the blood.  
“It’s just what all the killers do, they’re sacrificing us.” Dwight grunted and took deep breaths. Nea had no idea what that meant so she just focused on his wound. “I’m just glad he didn’t come after us when you pulled me down. That’s what he did to Jason.”  
“Where is this Jason guy?” Nea asked without thinking, if there was another person here they could all be working together. Dwight looked away from her as she began to press down on the wound.  
“He’s dead.” Dwight said flatly, then cried out when Nea pushed a little to hard.  
“I am so sorry, fuck. Are you okay?” Nea stopped pressing entirely and pulled away.  
“Don’t stop. You need to finish now because he knows where we are.” Dwight told her and re-positioned himself on the floor. Nea pressed down again, being extra careful and the wound closed up just as her heart began to pound in her chest. She knew by now that Trapper was near.  
“Let's move.” Nea hissed and Dwight nodded. They took off down the stairs, running out the front door Dwight grabbed Neas hand and forced her to stop.  
“We need to stop running. At least while we know he’s near us, we could step in a trap or he could track us if we run. I know where one of the last generators is, but he can’t know that we know or he’ll find us there.” Dwight began walking, the heart beat was getting louder and Nea was beginning to feel like she needed to run. It was like her whole body was on edge, ready to flea at anytime and she was having trouble walking calmly. They made for the tree line and slipped behind cover. Dwight peaked through the bushes while Nea sat with her back to a tree, breathing deeply like she had with Feng. She looked at Dwight, then at the trees around them and thought about Feng. Soon the heartbeat began to disappear and Dwight looked back at Nea. They made eye contact before moving at the same time, walking calmly towards another maze of walls and Nea was glad to find another generator waiting there for them. They began to work in silence again, carefully plugging in part and reconnecting wires. Soon the two first cylinders where moving and Nea was beginning to hear a heart beat again.  
“Dwight” She whispered, not stopping her work. Dwight mumbled something in response and pulled off the generator. Nea followed his lead and they walked slowly away from the generator. Dwight moved quickly into a red locker and Nea kept walking along the large wall that kept them trapped here. She ducked behind a wall and began to listen. She could hear banging on the generator and then the heart beat began to dissipate again. Once it was gone she slowly walked back over to the generator. Dwight was already working on it again. “What did he do?”  
“He damaged it again, every killer can damage it by either kicking it or smacking it with their weapon.” Dwight explained as Nea began to help repair it again. They worked in silence again, all four cylinders were moving and the whole thing was making a lot of noise when Feng found them. She was bleeding and breathing very loudly.  
“Holy shit, let me help.” Nea moved to help but Feng shook her head, catching her breath.  
“Finish it, we need to move quickly.” Feng gasped out between heavy breaths. They all took a side and soon it was working again. All Feng's wounds closed in an instant and she took off. Dwight and Nea followed close behind her, knowing they should stay together at this point. They followed the large wall towards the decrepit shack and Nea was surprised to find a large gate a little away from where she had first seen the large Trapper man. Feng was well ahead of them and she pulled the lever. The door made a lot of sound as it opened and Nea’s heart began to beat loudly against her ribs. “It will open in time, once it does don’t wait to run. Just run.”  
Nea looked behind her, coming at them with ungodly speed was the Trapper. Nea’s begna to get antsy as the fear took over her brain. The door made another loud sound as the door slides open and Nea took off through it. The trapper was so close Nea could hear him swing his weapon and cried out as it smacking her in the back, they were out and Nea didn’t stop running for anything.


	2. Getting to Know the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fic I've ever posted and I hope you like it so far. I don't have a editor, all I've got is a proof reader and he's not very good. So all problems or mistakes are mine and if there are any please let me know so I can fix it!

Nea stumbled as she ran into the woods again, she hoped Feng and Dwight would be right behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest and her wounds ached but she had to keep running. Soon the fog and the trees were so thick she couldn’t see what she was doing or where she was going anymore. Suddenly the brambles and roots rose around her feet, then without warning she fell to the ground with a yelp. She gasped for breath as pain ripped through her body when her shoulder connected hard with the ground.  
“What was that?!” She heard someone whisper, then a shuffling of feet as the fog in her brain cleared and Nea could see around her again. She held her breath, to scared to move. She had no idea where she was or who the voice belonged to.  
“It was me!” Dwight called out from a few feet away and instant relief washed over her.  
“I’m here too” Nea called out softly, she pushed herself onto her knees and began taking deep breaths as her shoulder throbbed. “I need some help, please”  
“Yeah” Dwight agreed as he made his way over to her. Nea looked around and saw that they were in a forest again. This forest was different from anything she had ever experienced before, it was dark and foggy but someone felt more alive then a normal forest. There was no sound other then the soft blowing of the wind and the occasional howl in the distance.  
“Are we safe here?” Nea asked softly. Dwight nodded and offered Nea his hand, she took it and pulled herself to her feet. “Where is here?”  
“This is a sub realm, I’ll explain more over here.” Dwight said softly as he led her over towards a light Nea hadn’t even noticed. The light flickered and cast shadows all around but was. Nea itched to get closer to it, and away from the whispering of the trees. Soon they pushed past the brambles and bushes to find a clearing. At the tree line they were greeted by two girls, a soft faced brown girl with concerned eyes and a tall pretty blond girl who looked very unimpressed.  
“Dwight! Nea! You are hurt!” The brown girl said in a soft voice and a light french accent. It was calming and Nea let the girl turned her around to look at the wound spread across her left shoulder blade. Dwight seemed to know these two and they seemed to know her.  
“So they know me too?” Nea asked, looking at Dwight, both of the girls frowned deeply.  
“You don't remember us?” the blonde asked, her voice had a very american, country accent. She looked at Dwight and he nodded. The brown girl turned her back around and pulled her further into the clearing. At the center was a large campfire that crackled happily as it burned and on one side were two giant logs.  
“My name is Claudette and this is the campfire, it’s a safe place for us to stay and prepare for the next trial.” The french girl explained as she had Nea sit down on one of the logs. The fire was very warm and she immediately began to relax, she hadn’t even realized how cold she was until the heat blasted her legs and arms. “I'm going to dress your wound, it will heal pretty fast once I clean it so you won't be injured for long.”  
“I noticed in trial that once you cleaned them and put pressure on them they go away in a matter of minutes, is that just how it is here?” Nea whispered softly, the blond girl watched her with sad eyes as she sat on the other log. Dwight sat beside the blond and they began to talk in hushed voices. Nea ignored them, instead she listened to the soft voice of Claudette before her mind began to wander.  
“Yeah, we all heal very quickly. It all part of the trials." Claudette placed a box into Neas' lap and pulled something out if it, but Nea was to busy examining the woods around her.  
“Is there anyway we can get out of here? Like if I run into the woods and keep running will I break out of here?” Nea asked but she had a sickening feeling she already knew the answer to that question. She felt like she had already asked this. The blond girl shook her head no and Nea almost threw up. “So I just stay and then what?”  
“You go into another trial, and you have to try and make it back here.” the blond explained.  
“If you go into these woods you’ll be swallowed by the entity and then you’ll end up at another campfire.” Claudette mumbled to her while she poured something onto the gash in Nea’s back.  
“Oh fuck, that fucking stings!” Nea shouted and flinched away from Claudettes' hands. The blond girl smiled softly and began whispering quietly with Dwight. “A little warning next time!”  
“I’m very sorry! It needs to be cleaned!” Claudette sighed before moving Nea back into position. “I’ll give you more warning next time, now stop moving”  
Claudette moved her back into a sitting position and began whipping her wound with a cotton ball covered in what Nea now assumed to be hydrogen peroxide; Nea cursed softly under her breath as it began to sting.  
“I might need to stitch this cut, if you want to avoid a nasty scar.” Claudette sighed and dropped a med-kit into Neas' lap. “Start looking for a needle and thread”  
“Wait, your actually going to do the stitches? Are you a doctor?”  
“No, I’m actually a college student but I have to stitch people all the time here, so I am quite good at it. Please let me do it.” Claudette stopped cleaning and came around to look at her. “Nea, I know you don’t actually know any of us right now but you did once. So please, let us help you”  
Nea looked at her for a long moment and then at the med-kit in her lap, she thought long and hard about what happened to that man in the trial, then to the words of these people she had apparently met before. Then about the large man Feng and Dwight called trapper. If she was going to survive she would need to make friends and these people seemed to know a lot about what was happening. A lot about her, they all looked at her with sadness and it was like they had lost someone they cared for. Nea knew almost nothing about herself and she needed to make it out of this alive. For herself and for them.  
“Okay” She nodded firmly and looked at the Claudette. “I’m putting myself in your hands.”  
Claudette smiled and continued to clean her wounds. Nea fished out a needle from the small box and then a spool of medical sutures. She handed both of them to Claudette and closed the med-kit. Claudette tossed the used cotton ball into the fire and looked at Nea.  
“Do you have any other wounds besides this one?” She asked, looking at Neas' torn bloody shirt.  
“Dwight and Feng helped me with anything in the… what did you call it?” Nea asked with a confused tone.  
“I called it a trial before but sometimes we also call it a game, a map, a . It were we go with the killers.” The blond told her. “My name is Kate Densen by the way.”  
“You already know my name.” Nea sighed and looked back at Claudette. “Do you want to see them?”  
“That won’t be necessary.” Claudette smiled and moved back to her shoulder. “This will hurt, but it will make the wound heal faster and relieve the pain so you can move around easier. Plus it wont scar if I stitch it” Claudette placed a hand on Neas' other shoulder. “I need you to stay still but I will try and be as delicate as possible.”  
Nea nodded and prepared herself for the first bit of pain. It was like a small stabbing and then an uncomfortable pulling, she whimpered a little then grit her teeth and took it. Kate made her way over and sat down beside her, taking Neas' hand and squeezing it softly.  
“You can squeeze if you need to, I can take the pain with you.” her thick, soft country accent somehow made Nea feel better. She squeezed gently and nodded as Claudette prepared to do another stitch. Nea clamped down on blonde’s hand and held her breath as the second stitch was placed. This was almost familiar, but she couldn’t grasp why.  
“Only one more” Claudette mumbled as she lined it up. To Nea this was uncomfortable but she would endure. When it was over Claudette placed a large bandage over it and took the med-kit. She came around and sat on the on the second log by the campfire, Dwight joined her and Kate let go of her hand.  
“Question time Nea, what do you remember?” Kate asked.  
“Not even my mother's face.” Nea whispered. Everyone was silent for a moment.  
“I don’t remember much sometimes either, it's part of the game” Dwight told her softly. “You don’t remember anything after your sacrificed.”  
Nea felt her heart drop. Every time you die you forget everything? So even if you die, you’ll just end up in another round but you forget everything?  
“I know it’s a lot to take in” Kate reached out and touched her shoulder “But we can do this together. We won’t let you die over and over.”  
“What happens if I die over and over?” Nea asked, her sense of dread building. Kate frowned deeply and took Neas hand.  
“We don’t know, none of us have died over and over again. Some people look like hollow shells of themselves, then they disappear and we never see them again. We have no idea where they go.” Kate answered, squeezing Neas’ hand. Nea felt a rush of horror and her chest ached.  
“So, correct me if I’m wrong. For a trial, four of us go into a map and we have to escape. To escape we must do the generators and get out?” Nea asked quickly, her mind whirling with fear and adrenaline. She needed to understand as much as possible if she was going to live.  
“Yes, that's the basics. Some killers have special skills granted to them that will slow you down if they’re good.” Kate replied, Nea nodded and gestured for her to keep talking. “So there are actually lots of different killers you can encounter, who was the killer you had last trial?”  
“Trapper, big dude with a mask on” Nea explained. Kate nodded, they all looked very worried and Claudette whispered softly to Dwight as Nea focused in on Kate.  
“I know Trapper, he’s been here for a long time. He uses bear traps to catch you on vaults, windows, doors, in tall grass. He’s not really that strong if you know what your doing, but if your not extra careful he can do a lot of damage to a team. He can be kind of scary if you end up in a smaller map.” Kate explained.  
“Map?” Nea asked softly.  
“We call them maps, its the area we go to with the killer. We just use it as a loss term when strategizing. You’ll pick up all the terms in no time at all.” Dwight tells her and then gestured around him  
“So how do we get to the maps?” Nea looked back to Kate, she had so many questions but didn’t know which one’s to ask first. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and her breath became shaky.  
“Nea please calm down. Deep breaths, everything is fine right now. We won’t go into a trial until we are absolutely ready. This place is safe, just take your time to wrap your brain around everything you need to know.” Kate said softly and squeezed Neas hand. Nea took a deep breath, then another sob choked out. Kate began to hum softly and rub the back of her hand. Nea squeezed her hand and began to cry openly. She had no idea what she was going to do. This was all so fucking crazy. Kate hummed softly to har and rubbed her back as she sobbed into her hand. “Deep breaths, it’s going to be okay.”  
“How could you say that?” Nea snapped, anger shooting through her. Kate stopped humming and her face fell, Nea felt bad instantly and she looked at the fire. Tears still rolling down her cheeks, Kate let go of her hand and Nea dropped her head. “I’m sorry.  
“Nea, I know everything is a little scary right now but I need you to know we have your back. Whatever is going on here is just confusing and so crazy but all you need to do right now is be brave.” Kate told her, Nea felt something inside her shift just a little bit with Kates words.  
“For now, we should prepare for the next trial.” Dwight cut in as Nea whipped away the tears on her face. Kate stood up and all three of them moved towards the tree line.  
Nea watched them closely and then followed with mild curiosity. “Where are you going?” She asked Claudette softly as Kate crossed into the forest. “Will she be okay out there? Didn’t you say you would end up at another campfire?”  
“Calm.” Claudette whispered back with a soft smiled. “That’s only if you walk into the fog. Just stay within sight of the fire and you should be okay.”  
“But why are we going out there.” Nea breath out, feeling better that Kate wasn’t leaving them for another campfire.  
“Well, the forest gives us items and offerings. They’re used to help us in tirals or sway the entity to give us more luck.” Claudette explained pointing over to the chest by the fire. “We keep Items and offering there but in the forest we can find new stuff before every trial. Sometimes if you performed really well the forest will give you extra good stuff.”  
Nea nodded along but watched the forest closely, it seemed whisper softly even though there was no wind blowing through the leaves. They both jumped with Kate and Dwight pushed their way out of the bushes.  
“We found some good stuff out there. Is Nea going to look for some stuff or do you just want to take one of my med kits in?” Dwight offered as they regrouped. Nea looked at what they were holding, Dwight had a tool box and Kate had a medkit. The silence span a few moments into awkward when Nea realized she was supposed to be answering them.  
“I can go look for my own stuff, I don’t need to take yours.” Nea looked back to the woods and felt herself tense up as the breeze rushed through the leaves, it was like the forest reacted to what she said.  
“You don’t have to go in alone.” Claudette told her softly, Nea smiled at her and then shook her head.  
“You won't always be there to protect me, I will have to do it alone at some point so I should face it now. There is no point running from the inevitable.” She took a deep breath, standing up tall and focusing her mind on the task ahead. She really didn’t want to do this, but she had to face this fear now and be brave.  
Taking a few deep breaths she pushed past the bushes and through the trees. Once past the first almost wall of bushes she stopped and looked around her. She couldn’t hear anything but the rustling of leaves and the soft whisper of the wind. Everything was completely still and Nea felt like she was being watched from every angle. She walked along the path, making sure to keep the light of the campfire in her line of sight. Every bone in her body was on edge and she felt like she should be running but she didn’t want to end up at another campfire. She knew as long as she was with these people she would survive.  
She walked slowly, making sure not to step on any twigs or things on the ground and looked around, hoping she would know what she was looking for when she found it. When she had made her way around half the clearing she found a large chest sitting under a large oak tree. The tree itself was old and dead, no leaves or bark to admire. She walked slowly to the box, and jumped when a crow cawed at her from the lowest branches. Throwing him a dirty scowl she dropped to her knees in from of the box, lifting the lid and keeping an eye on the bird. It watched her from the branch for a while before taking off into the high parts to watch from a distance. Nea looked down at the contents and found a lot of old rags, this must be where Dwight gets them. She grabbed one of the smaller cloths and shoved it into her pockets before shifting the rest out of the way. Under all the cloths Nea found a flashlight and a medkit. She went for the flashlight, thinking it would be more useful to her and that Claudette had a medkit. She shifted around until she found a spare battery and a small sachet of somekind. She took them both before closing the lid of the chest. She looked up to the crow and found it had been joined by another. She smiled softly and rose to her feet. Nea took a moment to look into the woods, her mind whirled and ached as she tried to remember things. Everything that was happening was so crazy, being here and she would need to accept the craziness if she wanted to live. The thing that bothered her most was her memory loss, how much had she forgotten? What had she forgotten? When she thought hard about it she found it was like a wall in her mind, a big black nothingness that consumed her mind when she thought about it, her brain ached. She touched her forehead then gripped the top of her head as her brain felt like it was being squeezed painfully. Her chest ached and it felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. Then she felt a hand touch her back and she whipped around quickly. Claudette took a step back and watched her with careful eyes.  
“Nea, are you okay?” She asked softly. Nea shook her head no and collapsed to the ground, tears running down her cheeks. Claudette kneeled down beside her and held out her hand. Nea gripped it and sobbed openly. “Hush now, its okay. Talk to me.”  
“I can’t think, I can’t remember. Every time I try to think about it I sucked into the void.” Nea sobbed softly.  
“Deep breaths Nea.” Claudette mumbled, Nea nodded and pictured Feng gesturing to her. She imitated the movements again, finding picturing Feng calmed her just a little bit. “Just give yourself time Nea. You need to survive and it will come back.”  
Nea meet Claudettes eyes, Claudette squeezed her hand softly. Her heart still hammered in her chest but her mind felt a little clearer. She kept taking deep breaths, finding herself a little shaky but okay at best. With one more deep breath she let go of Claudettes hand and whipped away the tears.  
“Thank you.” She mumbled shakily and felt embarrassment spread through her. She looked at Claudette sheepishly and the french girl laughed lightly.  
“I would have a freak out if I was in your position to. Please take your time to get yourself in order if you need but join us at the campfire soon.” Claudette told her softly. “Kate and Dwight were very worried too, just know that you are important to us and we worry when you are not well.”  
Claudette then stood and offered Nea a hand. She took it and stood, smiling at Claudette before looking back to the box. Claudette returned to the campfire and Nea once again stood alone in the forest. She looked down to her hand and they trembled slightly. Squeezing them into fists and closing her eyes she kept away from the wall of darkness and focused on what she knew in the moment. She was here, in this world and it was trying to kill her. No. This world wasn’t trying to kill her, the killers were trying to kill her. The world itself was part of it, but it also gave them a chance to live. They just needed to be smart. So she would. She would survive. At any cost. She opened her eyes and look around her, she spotted the flashlight laying at her feet, along with the flowers she had picked. Picking them up quickly she returned to the campfire feeling more sound than ever. She found all three of her friends standing close to where she came out of the woods, they talked in hushed voices looking concerned. When they spotted her they smiled and joined her by the campfire. Nea sat on the log and looked at the items in her hand.  
“I’m not sure if what I found will be useful but here you go.” Nea handed the flash light to Kate and the flower to Claudette.  
“This are great! The flashlight will be useful next round, it's not the best but it’ll do the job. The battery will help it last longer.” Kate told her, inspecting it and smiling. “I’ll show you how to use it in the trial. What offering did she find Claudette?”  
“It's a Fresh Bog Laurel.” Claudette replied smelling the flower before handing it back to Nea. Nea looked at it and then at Claudette again. “You toss it into the fire before the trial and it will grant you better rewards after the trial is over.”  
Nea looked into the fire and a shiver ran down her spine. It crackled happily as it ate away at the logs, consuming every little bit it could before the logs collapsed into each other and the whoosh of the wind sends it licking towards her. She looked at the flower and its beautie made Nea feel hollow.  
“Do I have to burn it?” She asked softly. Claudette reached out and took her wrist softly. Nea looked to her and she shook her head softly. Nea smiled at her and they both looked into the fire, sitting quietly and peacefully for a time. Kate and Dwight had moved to the other side of the fire where they talked in hushed voices and they were joined by Claudette after. As they talked Nea looked down at the flashlight sitting on the ground beside her, then at the flower she rotated in her hand, she looked at the other as they whispered. Nea had all the sitting quietly she could take.  
“How do we get into these trials?” Nea called to them, they looked at her and sat down again.  
“Well, we decide we’re ready and it will come. At least we’re pretty sure that’s how it happens. We toss the offerings in and then the fog will roll in and take us to the trial.” Kate explained softly. Nea was sick of all the delicacy now. She had been delicate before but she didn’t need to be babied.  
“Alright. I’m ready.” Nea tossed her flower into the fire and watched it burn. Kate smiled at her and tossed a coin into the hottest part of the fire. “What does that do?”  
“It grants more chests in the trial.” Kate tilted her head up to the sky. Nea watched her for a moment before Dwight threw an offering in, Nea watched in burn before Claudette threw hers in. Nea looked at the forest and thought the fog would be rolling in already.  
“It will not take us right away.” Claudette whispered to her and smiled. “Is there anything you want to know still? I am willing to answer all questions.”  
“I mostly have questions about the killers.” Nea told her. Claudette nodded. “Maybe just start with names and abilities.”  
“Well, so far we are only positive about the identities of sixteen killers. Trapper, Wraith, Hillbilly… Hag…” Dwight began to answer, counting the killers on his fingers.  
“Doctor, nurse, cannibal, the spirit and Micheal.” Kate added, Dwight raised four more fingers. Then looked at Claudette and she laughed. “You can’t remember their names can you?”  
Dwight smiled sheepishly and they all laughed, then both Claudette and Kate stopped for a moment.  
“The pig, plague and clown.” Claudette named them off, Dwight raised one more fingers and kate raised two of hers. “Then Freddy, Huntress, Legion and Ghostface.”  
Nea took the names in for a moment, some names gave off a hint to their power but some were just weird.  
“I guess I’ll just need a run down of all their powers.” Nea mumbled thinking to herself, just as Claudette was about to speak rough gust of wind caused the fire to roar up loudly and they all fell silent. Nea’s heart began to race, she took deep breaths as the fog began to roll into the clearing. Kate reached out quickly and took Neas’ hand. They didn’t say anything, just gripped each other firmly and waited as the fog began to thick it obscured their vision. Nea didn’t need to be told what was happening, she knew as a chill ran down her spine and her heart beat loudly in her ears that the game was about to begin.


End file.
